


Non è il momento, Robin

by wolferetic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Universo:  Comics classic (pre New52)Dick♥Tim ~ Ispirato ad una fan art di Kaciart{ Dick 19 years old ~ Tim 14 years old }Tim POVUna calda notte d’estate, Robin e Nightwing in missione, i loro corpi esageratamente vicini, e la mente di Tim inizia a vagare verso mete pericolose…





	Non è il momento, Robin

  
In un contesto differente, sarei al settimo cielo di trovarmi così tanto vicino a Nightwing, ma non ora che siamo nel bel mezzo di una missione. Sospesi in bilico al trentesimo piano di un lussuoso palazzo di Blüdhaven, l’uno spalmato sull’altro a causa del pochissimo spazio concesso dal cornicione.  
Sono letteralmente incollato a lui, e non posso fare a meno di tremare impercettibilmente. Nightwing, temendo che potessi cadere all’indietro, mi cinge la vita con un braccio, con quel suo modo di fare protettivo che io amo tanto. Il mio orecchio posa sul suo petto, ne percepisco ogni battito e le mie narici inalano il suo profumo, che il mio cervello registra sotto la voce di “dannatamente virile”.  
Come dicevo, al di fuori di tale situazione, non potrei essere più felice di poter godere del calore di Nightwing sulla mia pelle, _mio Dio_ , ho sempre avuto una cotta pazzesca per lui, ho sognato questo istante una miriade di volte.  
Ma stiamo pedinando un grosso capo mafia, che gestisce un giro di prostituzione minorile assai preoccupante, Batman mi ha mandato da Gotham apposta per fare da supporto a Nightwing. Per cui, dovrei essere concentrato, motivato a dare il massimo come sempre, e invece non riesco a fare altro se non esalare brevi respiri carichi di eccitazione. Vorrei frenare i miei impulsi, ma è impossibile; le mani coperte dai guanti scivolano appena sul corpo marmoreo di Nightwing, delineando uno per uno i muscoli celati dalla tuta corazzata in Kevlar. Inizio a lavorare di fantasia e me lo immagino nudo, leggermente sudato per il gran caldo di quella notte, che mi abbraccia, tenendomi stretto a lui, suggellando le mie labbra con un bacio passionale.  
   
Sto andando troppo oltre, ma ormai è tardi per nascondere il gonfiore che sale in mezzo alle gambe. Per un attimo sento Nightwing fremere, oddio **no** , se ne è accorto. Mi agito, e cerco di mettere una lieve distanza fra noi, ma lui me lo impedisce, tenendomi ben appiccato al suo eccitante corpo. Le guance mi ardano dall’imbarazzo, e sento che sto iniziando a sudare copiosamente, ma nulla è paragonabile all’istante in cui il fiato caldo di Nightwing mi solletica l’orecchio.  
   
Sbuffa appena, trattenendo una risata malcelata e poi con voce bassa e roca mi parla « Sono lusingato Robin, ma ora non è il momento. »  
   
Ecco, ora vorrei **veramente** che saltasse fuori il Joker dall’oscurità e mi facesse secco. Inspiro duramente, mordendomi con tale veemenza le labbra da farle sanguinare lievemente. Cerco di darmi un contegno, riprendendo il controllo di me stesso. Giusto in tempo, perché dall’interno dell’ufficio che stavamo sorvegliando ci sono movimenti.  
   
   
Per le successive quattro ore, siamo riusciti entrambi a scordarci dell’imbarazzante _incidente_ avvenuto sul cornicione. Portiamo a termine la missione con successo, Batman mi ordina di rientrare ed io per la prima volta, sono lieto che me lo abbia detto. Tutto, pur di fuggire lontano da Nightwing e dalla spiegazione sul mio comportamento che non saprei assolutamente dare.  
Ma lui, si intromette nella discussione, convincendo Batman che sia meglio io mi fermi per la notte a casa sua, perché sono rimasto ferito. Non è totalmente una bugia: ho riportato alcune ferite da coltello durante gli scontri, ma non ho perso molto sangue alla fine. Però Nightwing, sfruttando la sua abile _parlantina_ , convince Batman a farmi restare da lui.   
   
Il tragitto che ci divide dal suo appartamento, mi sembra lungo e infinito, ed io mi sento come un bambino che ha combinato una marachella. Mi aspetto una punizione, o di venire rimproverato aspramente. Forse, esprimerà addirittura disgusto per la mia reazione. Lo confesso, sono terrorizzato.  
Giunti a destinazione, entriamo dalla scala antincendio e sgusciamo dentro silenziosi. Nightwing si dirige poi verso l’interruttore e accende le luci, illuminando il salotto. Si sfila la maschera, tornando ad essere Dick Grayson, e mi invita a fare lo stesso.  
   
« Vuoi farti una doccia? »  
La sua voce mi sorprende, costringendomi ad alzare il viso verso lui. Mi sento ancora morire al pensiero di cosa ho fatto e non ce la faccio a guardarlo negli occhi, così chino il capo mentre pigolo un sì incerto.  
Mi fa spogliare della divisa – che lui si preoccupa di nascondere assieme alla sua in uno scompartimento segreto dell’armadio – e mi passa vestiti e asciugamani puliti.  
« Fai pure con comodo, io intanto metto su del tè e preparo qualche snack. »  
Dal modo in cui si rivolge a me, pare quasi che voglia sorvolare totalmente su quanto accaduto ed io gliene sono infinitamente grato. Entro in bagno e mi chiudo la porta dietro le spalle, fra le mani stringo ancora gli abiti che mi ha dato. Sono i suoi, e mi emoziono al pensiero  di indossare qualcosa che possiede il suo inconfondibile buon odore.  
Rimango sotto l’acqua più del dovuto, voglio togliermi di dosso ogni traccia di sporcizia, anche se realizzo - molto dolorosamente – che non posso cancellare la mia attrazione per Dick con un colpo di spugna.  
   
Quando mi dirigo in cucina, lavato e profumato a dovere, mi rendo conto che sul tavolo vi è posata una cassetta di pronto soccorso.  
Dick si accorge della mia presenza e mi sorride – odio quando fa così, mi sento sciogliere – e mi fa cenno di sedermi.  
« Meglio medicare quei tagli. »  
Spiega gentile, ed io mi ritrovo ad obbedirgli senza ribattere. Prima analizza attentamente le ferite sul braccio, poi decide di usare cotone e disinfettante, tamponando con cura la pelle lacerata.  
« Sei fortunato, non sono profondi. Niente ago e filo per te stasera! »  
Credo che stia tentando di farmi ridere, ma io non ci riesco, sono ancora troppo a disagio e lui pare rendersene conto. Quando finisce di medicarmi, sospira mettendo via la cassetta « Ok, noi due dobbiamo parlare. »  
   
Ed eccoci qua, il momento è giunto. Ci spostiamo sul divano del – disordinato, ma io non ci faccio caso – salotto. Sono teso in modo indecente, sembra quasi che gli anni di addestramento siano andati a farsi benedire. Mi tengo a distanza da lui, cercando di non crollare nonostante il suo sguardo sembri volermi inghiottire.  
« Ehi, Tim… _Timmy_ … »  
Due dita si posano delicate sotto il mio mento e mi sollevano, vuole che ci guardiamo bene negli occhi, per quanto mi risulti difficile al momento.  
« Ho avuto anche io quattordici anni, come te. E so che vuol dire avere gli ormoni fuori controllo. Non hai nulla di cui vergognarti, credimi. »  
   
No, invece ti vergogneresti eccome se fossi al mio posto. Non ho il coraggio di aprire bocca per dirglielo, me ne sto lì seduto, rigido come uno stoccafisso a fissare il vuoto.  
Proprio in quel momento, Dick compie un azione che non avrei creduto possibile, date le circostanze: mi abbraccia. Non reagisco per i primi secondi, rimanendo immobile, ma poi una mano inizia a massaggiarmi la schiena, mentre l’altra si insinua nei miei capelli.  
   
« Cosa c’è che non va? A me puoi dirlo, lo sai. Puoi parlarmi di tutto, sempre… »  
Provo un terribile senso di colpa nell’udire quelle parole, io non merito tanta compassione. Le mani di Dick si muovono con tale amore su di me, che non posso fare a meno di lasciarmi cullare dal loro affetto. Ricambio l’abbraccio, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla. Mi sento così debole e patetico che vorrei scomparire. Dick non fa altro che sussurrarmi con dolcezza che va tutto bene, di non preoccuparmi. Qualunque sia il mio “problema” lo risolveremo assieme, ed io penso che l’unico modo per farlo, sarebbe indugiare in _certi_ piaceri proibiti. Ma dubito che lui sarebbe d’accordo.  
   
« Dai, bevi il tè prima che si raffreddi. Io intanto vado a farmi la doccia. »  
Lo sento allontanarsi da me, questa brusca separazione mi provoca un mugugno triste, che non sfugge a Dick. Si ferma e mi guarda, non riesco a decifrare la sua espressione e, nuovamente, mi sento un perfetto idiota per questo.  
Si china verso me, ha un sorrisetto malizioso che gli adorna quel volto perfetto; mi scruta per qualche istante, e poi, inaspettatamente, mi bacia. Questo breve ma intenso contatto fra le nostre bocche, va al di là di ogni mia immaginazione. Non ho alcuna esitazione nello schiudere le labbra, permettendo alla sua lingua di intrecciarsi alla mia. Mi sento inebriato, stordito quasi, quando il bacio finisce. Devo avere un aspetto allucinante, a giudicare dal modo in cui sta sorridendo divertito.  
   
« Non lo avrei mai detto, ma sei un gran baciatore Timmy! »  
Odio quando utilizza quel nomignolo, ma in questo momento non conta poi tanto. Il mio cervello ancora non è _ripartito_ , e sto osservando con bramosia Dick. Gattono in avanti sul divano, le mie mani lo cercano aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi. Mi sento strano, euforico, e non mi importa minimante se Dick mi considera ancora un moccioso. Dopo aver avuto un assaggio della _portata principale_ , anelo per ricevere anche il resto.  
   
« Dick… »  
Gracchio, sto tremando per l’emozione, e cavolo, non posso credere alla mia audacia: le mie dita sono strette all’elastico dei suoi pantaloni, pronte a tirarli giù.  
E’ lo stesso Dick a fermarmi, abbassandosi appena fino a raggiungere nuovamente il mio viso accaldato. Mi accarezza una guancia, la sua pelle è leggermente callosa e fredda, ma non mi importa. Mi dona un altro bacio, più lento del precedente, più dolce. Questa volta rimaniamo entrambi senza fiato, e posso scorgere un velo di rossore pure su Dick.  
   
« Quando sarai più grande… te lo prometto, quando sarai più grande… »  
Non colgo immediatamente il messaggio nelle sue parole, sono troppo concentrato a cercare di non svenire. Ma poi, comprendo e abbasso istintivamente le palpebre, sospirando afflitto. Cerco di allontanarmi da lui, ma Dick mi tira in un altro abbraccio stritola ossa. Mi coccola a lungo, e bisbiglia alle mie orecchie dolci parole, nutrendo la mia anima con tutto l’amore che lui pensa io meriti.  
   
Ed io, non posso semplicemente crederci, sono ancora convinto che tutto questo sia solo frutto di un mio sogno. Ma è reale, tanto quanto le labbra di Dick che ancora si posano sulle mie, in tanti piccoli baci che mi mandano letteralmente in estasi.  
   
« Vado a farmi la doccia, e dopo… parliamo un po’, ok? »  
Io annuisco e, questa volta, gli permetto di andare a lavarsi senza trattenerlo. Non appena Dick sparisce dietro la porta del bagno, io crollo di schiena sul divano, un sorriso ebete stampato sulla mia faccia.  
   
Con lo sguardo, tengo d’occhio la porta ove so che Dick sta facendosi la doccia. L’attesa mi ucciderà nel frattempo, però mi consola il sapere che dopo avrò modo di esprimere _adeguatamente_ i miei sentimenti per lui. E questa volta, non potrà liquidarmi con un “non è il momento”.  
   
_END_  
06/09/2017  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata alla mia amica [oracleLYRA](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=36258), che ama la coppia DickTim. ♥ Non vi è molto altro da aggiungere in merito, se non che ogni volta che tento di scrivere qualcosa sul TimKon, mi escono cose DickTim, tutta colpa di oracleLYRA, mi ha contagiato lei con questa adorabile coppia di Bat-bro! XD
> 
> Inoltre, questa è la prima fan fiction che posto sul mio account qui su archiveoforum e niente, sono emozionata! Commenti, pareri e critiche costruttive saranno gradite, grazie. 
> 
> Well, questo è tutto! 
> 
> _See you soon, fan writer_  
>  Giò ♥
> 
> P.S. Questa fiction la potete trovare anche sul mio account EFP (Dragon gio)


End file.
